


Arranged Love

by DaraAnna



Series: The centenary of eternal fire [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraAnna/pseuds/DaraAnna
Summary: Can a marriage between the spoiled heir of the throne and the only heiress of the Uchiha clan be happy? Or differences between these two will bring disaster not only to themselves, but also the whole country of fire.Mostly Borusara with minor Sasusaku and Naruhina.





	1. Porcelain doll

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first fic which I translated to english so please be gentle to me >.<

The life of the successor to the imperial throne has never been easy. Every day he was awakened before twelve and dressed by his servants. Then he had to go to the audience with the father-emperor and drink tea with the mother-empress. A conversation with his sister and boring meeting with advisers. While he have to make decisions which he didn’t understand. Then he has training and finally free time. In the evening he would normally go on a sparring with Mitsuki but since his friend got married two months ago, he rarely visited the castle. In addition, he was preparing to take over the title of Lord Otokagure after his father. Still he didn’t miss him very much… His friend was very eccentric and now since he get married he always talk about his very intimate experiences with his wife and Kami both of them had really sick ideas … Now he spent time with Shikadai-the son of the emperor’s adviser and Inojin- son of the Lord from the east who was practice to become court painter. Unfortunately, both the beloved by Nara clan shogi game and drawing didn’t interest him very much. And now he couldn’t even afford to see the dance show of beautiful dancers because the entire country was mourning after the death of the Great Shogun from the Uchiha clan - a longtime friend of the emperor. Boruto have seen him several times in his life but the man made a great impression on him. It’s hard to believe that someone like him died in battle. However, the month of national mourning is a huge exaggeration! He was bored with flirting with servants. They were pretty but ordinary also they often wanted something more than have a little bit fun He couldn’t afford to have an illegitimate child. His mother would be devastated . He didn’t want to get married so early too… No matter what Mitsuki said about pleasures of love making. The whole concept of marriage seemed to him very troublesome. Maybe he started to talk like Shikadai, but he really don’t want to change his life. Unfortunately, fate have completely different plans for him.

Next morning at audience with his father, he heard something terrible.

“I found a wife for you “the Emperor’s words were as warm as always, but it did not make him feel any better” your wedding will be held in a castle temple in two weeks.”

“What?!” - after a long moment of shock, he said, “ With who? I don’t even know her!”

"Your wife will be the daughter of the last Shogun. You know her. You spent a lot of time together as a children, when that bastard still visited me with the whole family …”

At these words he recalled a silhouette of a little girl with short hair, dressed in a simple Yukata and pants, who for some reason chasing him with a stick everywhere… He still remembered his shock, when his mother told him that this strange boy is a girl and shouldn’t beat her. The vision of spending the rest of his life with this freak was too tragic. However, despite his insistent  
requests, his father didn’t change his mind. Furious, he left the emperor’s chamber without waiting for permission.

…………………………………….

Two weeks passed too fast and there was no hope that he would be rescued from this situation. Mitsuki’s advice for the wedding night definitely didn’t help. He had no intention to touch this ugly samurai-wannabe woman. The constant reminders of Shikadai how troublesome will be his duty as a married successor to the throne, they pissed him off even more. When his mother came to wake him instead of the servants on the wedding day, he began to consider whether there will be more honorable to finish himself. Despite it, he allowed for all the preparations. Both the empress and his sister supervised his dressing from time to time discussing whether the given part of the outfit fits or they can improve something. To his surprise at the end of all this, even his father came to visit him. After a moment of silence, he uttered one sentence.

“Boruto … Please, be good to her, she has really gone through a lot lately.”

And as if nothing happened, he come out.

Shortly after, he was in front of the temple door, moments later his bride joined him. She was dressed in multi-layered richly decorated kimono and her hair was carefully collected in a complicated hairstyle. He began to wonder how long it took to prepare all this, since he was dressed for three hours. Then his eyes fell on her face and for a moment he ran out of breath. Despite all his prejudices and childhood memories, he undoubtedly had a young woman in front of him and she was extremely beautiful. She has black shiny hair and onyx eyes, gentle facial features. Her skin was covered with white paint and lips with dark red lipstick. It makes her looks like porcelain doll not living human. Her face showed no emotion, and her movements were stiff and slow. When she was at his height, she bowed and greeted him with some polite phrase, but her voice was too quiet to understand the meaning of her words. In addition, the noises coming from the temple made it even more difficult.

The ceremony seemed to last indefinitely. His thoughts rattled like crazy. Twice he forgot what he should say and almost choked with ritual sake. He had thousands of questions that could not be answered, and worse, his eyes were not able to peel off from her, but she never looked at him. Her attention was always blinded before her, which increasingly convinced him that he was not dealing with a human being. All the time the expression on her face remained unchanged until they were alone in his bedroom, when at the sight of a single futon, for a moment he could see something between disgust and fear on her face. She went to sit on the edge of the bed and her movements became even stiffer if it possible. When he approached her, he could see her hands shaking as she tried to solve her obi.

“You don’t have to … “ he finally said to her and she froze” I mean … We do not have to do it. We barely got to know each other.”

For the first time, he felt her eyes on her and immediately fear to look her way.

“That is tradition.” It was hard to tell if her voice was calm or sad.

“Yes, but you know, nobody can check it out … They can’t make us to do it too… So maybe let’s talk instead? “he looked in her direction, meeting with her curious look.

“You know, find out something about each other and stuff'tebassa…”

“What would you like to know? Dear husband…?” she replied but her voice collapsed at the end.

“I do not know … Maybe what is your hobby”

Silence.

The situation got embarrassing, but it’s not like he ask about anything difficult …

“Embroider?” why it sounded like she was not sure?

“Sounds terribly boring. “ He looked at her to meet only the back of her head. So he avoids him again. “I like horse riding and fighting with swords … And Geisha’s performances and flirt with the servan…” Before he could bite his tongue, he felt her angry look. Well, it is not wise to tell his wife about others girls. Her eyes filled with a strong disgust for a moment, but then she looked away again. It’s amazing how many emotions can be expressed through the look itself. He felt shivers on his back.

“Excuse me, but I’m tired … Can I go to get ready to sleep …?”

“Yes … The bath should be ready” he answered, getting up from the floor.

He turned to the food table next the door. He realized that he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast, so he quickly absorbed the treats prepared by the service. When he ate, he began to consider the strange situation in which he was. Once again, recalling childhood memories, he came to the conclusion that maybe they had swapped his fiancée? After all, people don’t change that much. Although this woman wasn’t at all the perfect plan to spend the rest of his life. He didn’t know how to get along with her, and her aura reminded him about her father. He was shivering again … At least she was pretty … When he finished eating dessert, he went to the lower floor to take a bath in hot springs.

…………………………………..

After returning to the room, he found his wife sleeping on the left bedside and for a moment remembered the of Inojins’ story about time, when he saw how his mother could change nasty women to beauty one with make-up. As quietly as he could, he slipped into his place and laid on his back, feeling some fear to look left. Maybe it was the answer to all of this? Perhaps the beauty of his bride was made by careful make-up artist’s work? Turning to his wife, he closed one eye as if it would protect it from something. However, the picture in front of him surprised him again. Of course her skin was not porcelain-white, but it was very pale, certainly brighter than his. The shape of the face did not change, however, after removing many layers of wedding clothes, it seemed more slender. Her ebony hair, now bound together in a loose ponytail, wrapped her figure. Few strands shaded her forehead. Her eyelashes were long and thick and her lips, without red lipstick was pastel pink and full. They looked very kissable…

He swallowed.

"I will get crazy with her,” he sighed, extending his hand toward her. Gently, he brushed her hair back behind her ear, looking at her again. Her body language was completely different than it was when she was awake. Her muscles were relaxed. He could even see the shadow of a smile on her lips. She looked charming and innocent, so much younger than in make-up… Now he remembered that in fact, he was a year older than her. Talking to her earlier had the impression of dealing with someone from the generation his parents. He felt a strange feeling in his chest. He didn’t know what she was dreaming about at the moment, but she certainly took it better than reality.

The reality she will spend by his side. Wanting to free himself from these thoughts, he turned to the other side and try to fall asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he found only an empty space next to him…


	2. Red ribbon

She sat at her mother’s bed. She slowly soaked the sponge with water and then washed the skin of the sleeping woman with it. She shouldn’t have deal with this, but when she saw how maids treated the sick woman, she chased them away. It didn’t change the fact that now  she should serve her husband not mom. Once again she felt disgust. She did not dream about such a life. Although she has long ago abandoned naive plans to follow her father’s footsteps, she hoped that she will be able to become Miko. She definitely preferred to serve gods and people, rather than just one self-loving man. However, in the current situation, that wasn’t the main thing she was thinking about. The pain after his father’s death was still fresh. Although two months have passed since his funeral, she still could not believe it. She often caught herself on that she expected him to return. It did not seem real that she would never see him again. After the information about her husband’s death, her mother’s health deteriorated sharply. Her mother was sick for many years, but now she barely found the strength to get up from the bed. Looking at her, she could not stop the growing fear at the thought that she would leave her soon too.

“I think that this hand can’t be any cleaner… “ she heard a melodic voice. She looked up at the smiling face of pink-haired woman .

“Good morning” she replied and smile back, “How are you?”

"Uh … It used to be better … Although I’m more interested in how you feel ?” In spite of her pain, her mother was still worried about her more than she was about herself. Involuntarily, she sighed. “Everything is okay? Sarada did he …

  
"No… We did not even do it,” she replied. “He preferred to talk …”

“I knew that Naruto’s son must be kind …”

“Or prefer servants,” replied the black-haired woman under her breath.

“What?” Sakura asked.

“Nothing important…”

“Sarada. I know you did not dream about it … I and Dad would do anything to make you happy …”

“Mom, you do not have to … It’s the only way to defend Naka from plundering. Nobody dares to attack the emperor’s land, especially now … “she stopped when felt touch on her hand. Her mother gently pulled her to hug her tight.

You know perfectly well that it isn’t what I mean. I will not … I do not know how long I can be with you. Naruto was a friend of your father from an early age. I know that you will be safe here …”  
  
Black-haired girl instinctively snuggled into her

“You should not call the Emperor by name” - she reminded to which the older woman reacted with laughter.  
  
“You know, your father called him a dope… I think we know each other too long to follow the court’s etiquette”

Sarada nodded in pity. How many stories she heard about the times when father and mother grew up in the royal court. Sasuke as a son of Shogun was sent to the palace for study with sensei Kakashi Hakate. Her mother was the daughter of the castle servants, but because of her extraordinary beauty, she was taken to learn in order to become an imperator’s concubine… However, the friendship that was born between her parents and the young emperor thwarted many adult plans. Everything changed when the army of Danzo attacked Naka. In one night all members of the Uchiha clan were murdered. The only survivor was her father who was then in the capital. It took him 7 years to regain his hometown and defeat the forces of the Shimura. However, she did not know the details of what happen then. Her parents didn’t want to talk about it. When she finished thinking the door to the room opened. Empress stood in them carrying a pot of tea. Sarada quickly stood up to bow to the arrived, which she replied with a smile.

“Good morning Sakura, Sarada, nice to see you,” queen welcomed them, putting tea at the nightstand

“Sakura, how are you feeling? “ moments later, the emperor appeared in the room, putting the youngest girl in a consternation "FI see that my beautiful daughter-in-law  is also here!” he shouted patting her on the head “My son is lucky, amazing that Sasuke bastard became the father of such beauty. You probably have all the genes after mom …

"Naruto!" the menacing tone of the pink-haired woman stopped the emperor.

Hinata-sama did not look happy about his words either.

“I’m sorry, I know, I should not speak ill of the dead, but it’s hard to believe that teme is dead …”- the blond sighed. Everyone in the room became sad. Seeing this empress, she decided to change the subject.

“Um .. Sarada, have you met Himawari?

The girl looked at her questioningly, not knowing what that sunflower is …

“Uh … Younger sister of Boruto, Himawari. You know … She was very happy that now she would have an older sister … She is 8 years old, so she does not understand everything yet, but she really wanted to meet you, “she said smiling.

"True, why do not you go and visit her, and we will talk to Sakura-chan?” said blond.

Black-haired girl felt like she was 10 years old again. It was hard to tell her how she felt about that the royal couple treated her like a child. On the one hand, she felt anger, in the end, it was them who married her with their son, making her an adult. On the other … It made her feel safe . However, no matter what she think about this situation, every request of the emperor should be treated as an order. She got up and, bowing to the elders, left the room.

………………….  
Finding the rooms of her sister-in-law was not easy. Although the Uchiha residence in Naka was not small, the imperial palace was enormous. She had already lost hope of finding herself in these intricate labyrinths, when something furred had grazed her feet. She froze. Moments later, another animal ran out from the next door, followed by a little girl dressed in a multi-colored kimono.

“Kurama no! “ she shouted after the fox.

If it was not shocking enough, moments after that she felt the weight on her shoulder. When she turned her head, she saw the frightened Tanuki suspended on her hand. “You should be friends with Shukaku and not chase him! Oh! Sarada-nee !?

The confused girl only nodded.

"Wooow, sister is so pretty… Let’s have play!"shouted a 8-year-old girl and before she could protest, she was dragged into the chamber. The room was a mess. Scattered ribbons, paint stains, two buried beds for animals, and after that a bed and a huge wardrobe with scattered clothes. In the middle of it all, a frightened babysitter stood.

“Princess, you can not … Oh! “  she started, but she quickly bowed when she saw Sarada. Black-haired returned the gesture.

“Nana, you can go … Sister will take care of me” a small Uzumaki smiled. The governess opened her mouth for a moment as if she wanted to resist but when she saw the fox returning to the room she apparently found that it was better to evacuate because a moment later she was gone.

“Will you help me comb Kuraama?” Asked the blue-eyed girl, trying to catch the unfortunate animal.

“Comb?”

“I must put a ribbon on his tail to make him look kawaii …” she replied

“Um … Are you sure he likes it?” She asked, looking at the frightened animal. Himawari looked at her pet and then at the ribbons in her hands.

“D-does not look like … But the ribbons are so pretty” she sighed .

“You know … What is nice for people does not have to be nice for animals “ Uchiha crouch next to her - Look at Kurama, the gods gave him beautiful fur, he don’t need additional decorations …

The girl looked at her with understanding. Then, without any warning, she hugged her.

“Nee-chan is sooo smart!”

Black-haired had no idea how to react. She was not used to such close contacts with strangers, but on the other hand, it was hard not to like the little princess. She gently stroked her head.  
“Don’t you think you should clean up here?” She replied, looking around the room.

“Huh? There’s no need , maids will do it …”

“But it’s your room and I do not think your pets are feeling well in this mess.”

Himawari looked at the fox and tanuki animals were stressed by frequent entanglement in different clothes and ribbons.

“I think you’re right,” she replied sadly.

Sarada smiled.

“I can help you and then we’ll play, okay?” She asked. The younger returned her smile.

“Hai”

………………………………  
It did not take long for them to clean this room. It is true that more work was done by the older, this little Uzumaki didn’t hesitate. Finally, the beds of animals were also tidy and this time they set them on opposite sides of the room to give Kurama and Shukaku time to get used to each other. The eigth-year-old seemed to be proud of the new decor she received.

“And now she wants to brush  sister’s hair!”, She grinned, holding a brush and a bunch of ribbons in her hand. For some reason, this sight caused Sarada to have shivers . However, the promise is a promise, so she obediently sat down on the floor.

“Can I use all the ribbons?” Asked the girl innocently, but it did not make her feel better.

“Um … Or maybe it’s better to start from one? “

“Okay but  the longest,” replied the blue-eyed girl, pulling a red ribbon from the cabinet.

She agreed. At that moment, she did not see anything strange about it. The problem appeared when it turned out that the ribbon is 20 meters long. So after finishing combing, she continued to follow her like a veil.

“What do you think?”

“Hn… It’s pretty - it’s not that she lied. Indeed, the hairstyle was not ugly, as to the practicability you could argue, but she did not have the heart to deprive smile of this little girl.

“What are we going to play now “ she heard her voice, but the colors of red and orange spreading through the room clearly suggested that the night was approaching.

"I think that soon enough you should go to sleep soon, right?” The young princess’s smile was soon gone. Sarada felt strange. As if a strong instinct told her to do something to comfort her. So she did what she knew the most. Before she could think her fingers: the index and middle were on the girl’s forehead.

“Next time,” she said, smiling, seeing surprise of blue-eyed girl. Then she realized what she had just done. She felt strong pressure in the chest and growing panic.

“I have to go” she said before she left the room. Her step was accelerated just like her breath. Emotions from the previous 2 months have been flowing her again. Shock and pain when her father’s body was brought to their estate in Naka. She missed her breath and felt dark in front of her eyes. She felt that she was all shaking, but she could not control herself. She missed her father, she missed her home, she was afraid for her mother, she felt far too much. She did not know how much time had passed till she regained contact with reality. She was in her husband’s room. She was not sure how she got here, but she was grateful she was alone. She hate to cry in the presence of others. Still slightly shaky, she tried to get up from the floor. As she leaned against the chests of drawers, her eyes fell on the katana lying on it in a decorative package. She took a closer look at the blade, which was really well done. Despite of the richness of decoration, they did not interfere with holding the handles, nor did they change the fluidity of the movements with the sword. Curious, she took it in her hand. It was heavy, far heavier and longer than her katana, but well balanced. The steel from which it was made also seemed to be the highest, but the blade was dull and dirty. Involuntarily she winced, even the most beautiful work of art not preserved will become a trash. Instinctively she looked into the dresser in search of tools to clean the blade and quickly found them. Cleansing and sharpening took her much longer than normal. Applying the last layers of maintenance oil she felt that she was calm. For some reason, even such a prosaic act was able to bring her at least a substitute of home. Carefully, she put the katana back in place and was about to move into the bathroom when she almost get heart attack with the impetus of the open door. Her husband ran into the room and did not notice the red ribbon stretched across the ground. A moment later she felt a heavy burden on her and then she was lying on the floor. When she opened her eyes she had two blue irises in front of her. She felt that she was breathless. Why had not she noticed that they looked like this … As if someone had cut them out of a piece of sky.

“Ugh …” her thoughts were interrupted by the voice and movement of the future emperor, who tried to get up, but the red ribbon entangled them like some spider web “What the hell is that?” He asked. However, she had no idea what to answer.

“I-I’m sorry” she answered after a moment.

She felt his surprised eyes on her and then heard his sigh.  he stood up and goes to the chests of drawers.

“No problem,” he replied, taking Katana and leaving room. He probably did not even notice that something changed with the blade. She slowly got up from the floor. Her husband was not bad… He was not cruel, he was no older than she was for 20 or 30 years. He did not treat her like an object, he did not look at her with superiority like most of the candidates for her fiancés whom her father dismissed. He did not have any of the features she feared so much, yet she had no idea how to get along with him. They were too different at the same time, both were still children, no matter what the letter of the law claimed. Probably none of them was delighted with the situation in which there were either. Resigned, she headed for the bathroom. She was tired of that day, a quick bath should relax her a bit… Or maybe not … A good fifteen minutes took her to persuade the servants that she really can wash herself without their help. They really think that she will undress herself in the presence of 5 strangers?

……………………………..  
The following weeks in the imperial palace passed in a similar manner. She looked after her mother every morning, then went to visit her sister-in-law. In the afternoon, she cleaned up her husband’s katana, which was actually the only thing connecting her with him outside the bed they shared. They have hardly ever talked since the wedding. The exception was the official ceremony on which they had to put together as the future royal couple. Every day looked the same until one day when she get up and find the materials and sewing thread on the table. Everything looked very expensive. After the first shock she remembered the first and only conversation with blond. Instinctively, she made her way towards his sleeping form. After all, it was nice of him. She did not think she would remember something like that … There was only one problem … The girl had no idea about embroidering…

…………………………  
Sarada felt herself blushing when her mother’s laughter filled practically the entire chamber.

“You hate embroidering … W-why did you tell him that you like it?” pink-haired said trying to stop laughing.

“Tsh … I do not know. I was thinking … Uh … I thought it was something that a good wife should be interested in … - she replied even more embarrassed - Y-you will teach me this or not?

“Sarada, when you were 4 years old, you almost give the governess a heart attack by escaping through the window from the embroidery lessons …”

“I know it! “ Oh Kami, why her mother have to teasing her like that …

“Do not you think that such lies are a bad way to build a relationship?”

In spite of the fact that she knew that her mother wants to help her  at that moment she was too angry.

“Do not lie? My job is to look nice, curtsey, smile like a fool and give birth to sons! How can I be real in something like that? “She screamed as she rose from her chair. At first she wanted to run out of the room, but she stopped and sighed.

"I’m sorry, I should not have …” she stuttered.

“It’s okay… I understand … If you want to I will teach you this,” Sakura replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo… there is another part and it is a little bit longer, but If I had to be honest I have the feeling that first chapter was better written… this time I am even less sure about that I translate it correctly…. so heh.. I hope It is readable…


	3. Golden chrysanthemums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at the beginning I want to say I have no idea about fencing, sooo… some things can have no sense. Still I hope you will enjoy it.

To his surprise, his life after marriage did not change much. He could do whatever he wanted, and his wife hardly disturb him. At first, he liked it. He spent all his free time with friends or watching the performance of beautiful dancers. However, after two months, the lack of interest from the black-haired girl began to bothering him. It wasn’t normal … Every woman he knew was charmed by him, or at least interested in him. At first he understood it, after all he was a stranger to her. However, now the indifference his wife give to him began to irritate him. This feeling also caused that he lose interest in other women. Basically, they were no longer a challenge or entertainment for him.

 

  
“Maybe try to do something for her?” One day Mitsuki suggested “when I have fight with Chõ-Chõ I arranging a great feast in our chambers as apology and then we take chocolate and …”

 

“Mitsuki, really none of us want to hear that. It is disgusting and do not convince me that are the charms of love, in books they do not describe a such things“ Inojin interrupted him.

 

"But the idea is not so bad … You should do something that pleases her,” Shikadai said.

 

“She doesn’t like anything” blue-eyed sighed looking at the chessboard, “And this game is still boring …"

 

"Because you can’t win,” Nara said, checking his king. “Maybe some gift? Jewellery or other fringe, girls like these things.”

 

In this way, the idea of buying her fabrics and threads arose. This did not bring any result. Not only his wife still didn’t speak to him, but xpensive fabrics were wasted, because what she did with them did not resemble embroidery… More his sister’s doodles. Really, black-haired girl hated him so much? 

  
“Maybe she has a lover?” Shikada finally said. “That would explain her disappearance …”

 

At first he laughed at the idea. However, the longer he thought about it, the more angry he was. He felt bad that only he cares … Not to mention the fact that her behavior offended not only him, but the entire royal family.

Not long after his conversation with Shikadai, one morning, the creak of the floor woke him up. When he opened his eyes he saw his wife standing in front of the wardrobe and preparing her kimono. He looked at her for a moment.

 

“Sarada …” he was able to see her body stiffen at the sound of his voice.

 

“Yes?” She replied turning towards him.

 

“Come here,” he looked at her approaching figure, he didn’t know what he wanted from her.

The girl stopped next to their bed and looked at him surprised . From this distance he could clearly see her face, her long eyelashes, black onyx eyes and pale skin. Her hair was loose and in slightly mess was falling on her shoulders. She was only dressed in a thin, translucent Hadajuban. The fabric created to be worn under a kimono allowed him to see every curvature of her figure. Against his will, his eyes stopped on her not too big but full breasts to escape to her wide hips and long legs. He swallowed involuntarily. His wife was really beautiful. Shikadai’s words popped again in his head. He felt a strong squeeze in his stomach at the thought of another man who might have had her. On impulse, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him, catching her lips in a kiss. The girl did not resist, she did not react at all when he embraced her waist pulling her body to his. She smelled of lavender, forest and a bit like incense, her lips were soft and her body warm and at that moment it was hard for him to remember the last time he wanted someone else’s touch so badly… However, when his gaze crossed with hers he felt his heart freeze.  She was even more frightened than on their wedding day. He pulled away from her feeling guilty. He quickly got up and headed for the bathroom. When he returned, his wife was sitting exactly where he left her. He felt even worse, but did not know how to fix it.

 

“You can go … you’re free,” he said after a moment of silence. After his words, the girl covered herself with a blanket and fled to the bathroom from which he had just left.

 

........................................

 

After this incident, his wife avoided him even more. He spent the next weeks with friends avoiding women as much as he could. He felt overwhelmed by all this, and flirting made him feel even worse. Of course his servants were not delighted.

That day he walked alone in the gardens when he heard laughter. Normally he would ignore it, but at this point it caught his attention for some reason. Looking out from behind the tree, he saw Sarada walking with a pink-haired woman. He was shocked when he noticed that his wife was smiling. The girl was relaxed and really happy. She looked even more beautiful. However, he felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach. She was never like that with him. It was at this moment that their eyes crossed and her face changed immediately.  The woman with her, however, gave him a friendly wave, embarrassing him. Although she looked familiar, he had no idea who she was.

 

“Good morning, Boruto-chan,” the pink-haired woman greeted him, shocking him even more, because no one with right mind would addressed the heir to the throne like that. “Oh, how you grew up, I mean I saw you at the wedding, but they dressed up both of you so much that I barely recognized my own daughter."

 

It took him a bit to add two to two, but finally he realized that he was talking to the wife of former Shogun and the best healer in the Fire country Sakura Uchicha, and which means the mother of his partner.

 

“O-Oh good morning … “he replied the only thing that came to his mind.

 

The appearance of the woman was different from what he remembered, her hair, though still pink, lost its shine and intensity of colour. Her skin became unhealthy, pale, almost cyanic. The whole posture of the healer, who once aroused him in fear (especially when he pissed her off) was more frail. It was obvious that she had lost a lot of weight, in some places the shape of her bones was clearly visible. While standing, she had to be supported by her daughter. Something was clearly wrong.

 

“Uh, but you should have some time for each other I so often take Sarada from you” sighed green-eyed stroking the head of mentioned girl ”I will go back to myself and you two should talk …”

 

Black-haired girl was about to protest, but her mother interrupted.

 

“I am able to walk alone yet” she sighed and slowly goes back toward the palace.

Younger Uchiha was clearly worried.

 

“Um … Uh”blond broke the silence, but did not know what to say ” What is wrong with your mother?"

He immediately felt the chilling look of brunette.

 

“She is sick,” she replied briefly.

 

“Then she shouldn’t rest until she gets better?” He asked, trying to continue the conversation.

 

“It’s not this type of disease you can’t get out of …” she replied much quieter.

 

“You mean the curse !?”

 

“Tch. Some say so.”

 

“And you don’t think so?”

 

“I think it is more complicated… And, I doubt anyone would have reason to wish her death.”

Once again, the girl’s hands began to tremble. And despite the fact that it was once again in his presence, he knew this time that he was not the reason. He remembered the days when his mother was unconscious after the birth of Himawari. The court doctor said that he might not survive this. He thought he understood what the girl was feeling, even though his fear lasted not a whole week.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“It’s not your fault,” she replied.

Despite her words, he felt even worse. It all explained her behaviour since she arrived at the palace. She didn’t have a lover, she just took care of her sick mother.

 

“Uh … I … As for what happened … I don’t know why I… I mean it won’t happen again. I’m sorry” he stammered.

The girl shuddered and looked at the ground.

 

“Nothing happened … The duty of the wife is …” she started, but the blond interrupted her

  
“I don’t want it to look like this … I know that this marriage doesn’t suit any of us, but… I don’t want you to act like my slave … I know I’m a bad husband, but maybe we would try differently. I mean …” he knows that he was babbling, but he had no better idea to solve this problem. What is worse, the black-haired woman didn’t answer him, just stood and watched.”Maybe we could try to be friends?”

 

Again, embarrassing silence and her gaze. As if those onyx eyes were able to look into his soul.

  
“We were friends … As a child,” she said uncertainly. This time he looked at her, her expression changed, and her eyes showed curiosity. However, it was obvious that she still didn’t trust him.

 

“I think so, I don’t remember much of that time,” he sighed, scratching his head.

 

“Me too. Although it was probably easier then … To make friends …”

 

“Then I thought you were a boy,” he said before he had time to think about it. As soon as he realized what he said, he felt embarrassed. Sarada, however, was too shocked to say anything.

 

“N-nani?” She finally asked.

 

“I have to go!” He replied, making a tactical retreat.

 

………………………………………………….

  
Despite the embarrassing end of the conversation, his relationship with Sarada warmed. It might not have been a big change, but they talk sometimes, have meal together, and he was convinced that he saw her smiling at least twice in his presence. However, it made him feel so good that it was noticed even by his friends. Who did not fail to tease him without mercy. Now when Mitsuki returned to Oto and Shikadai and Inojin were on training, he spent most of his time alone practicing sword fighting. Once again, he repeated the figures, he had recently been taught by Uncle Kakashi, but unfortunately he stepped on his own legs and landed on a ground, miraculously without hurting himself with a katana. If pain after this fall were not enough, when he was gathering from the ground he heard laughter. Definitely feminine and familiar. He looked around and saw his wife standing not more than 3 meters from him. The girl covered her mouth with her hand to stop the giggle. He couldn’t tell if he was more embarrassed or surprised.

 

“Do you think it is easy?!” He grunted, dusting himself off.

 

Sarada stopped laughing and stood in silence. She looked at him clearly thinking about something.

 

“What?” He finally asked in confusion.

 

“You do it wrong …”

 

“Nani?”

 

“Your posture and the way you hold the katana are not correct,” she replied calmly. At what he laughed.

 

“Are you saying that you know better how to fight than four sensei who taught me how to use the sword?” He came closer, looking at her rashly.

 

“I do not deny that your movements look beautiful, but they are not very effective.”

 

“One of my masters was Kakashi Hatake, I’m really supposed to listen to a 14-year-old princess from a small health resort village?” He couldn’t resist irritating her when she saw her face. She was clearly annoyed by his behaviour, which she had never expressed so openly before.

 

“Should I prove it to you?” She growled, coming closer and never losing eye contact with him. There was a determination in her, which in combination with the pink-purple kimono she wore looked really cute.

 

“Okay if you want it so badly.”

 

He watched with a mocking smile as the girl stripped off a layer of her outfit, showing a simple white shirt and light pink hakama. Typical Naka attire would probably be considered inappropriate for a woman by many. Pulling out the ribbon that was part of her obi, she tie her hair. She looked around and picked up a long stick.

 

The blond man rolled his eyes. ‘Of course,’ he thought, remembering their childhood times.

Black-haired girl adopted a fighting pose, waiting for him to prepare for the fight. Boruto smiled as he pulled out his katana. They looked at each other for a moment. Finally, the heir to the throne decided to attack. Sarada dodged and struck the flat part of his sword with a force that Uzumaki did not expect at all. His weapon slipped from his hand, hitting the ground two meters away. Moments later, he felt the tip of a stick touch the skin on his neck. Shocked, he raised his hands, giving up. His wife smirked as she took off the stick.

 

“I told you,” she said, dressing her coat back and tying her belt.

The boy was still looking at her with wide eyes.

 

“How?” He finally said.

 

“When you fight, you should use the strength of your whole body, not just your hands,” she explained more calmly. “You lack balance and should work more with your core muscles …"

The heir to the throne sighed because he had heard it before.

 

"How do you know that?” He asked.

Black-haired girl turned away from him, focusing her gaze on the nearby flower bed.

 

“I had seen my father train,” she said. Blue-eyed knew that the knowledge she had could not be gained by mere observation, but he did not know how to draw a conversation. Especially since the subject of the deceased Shogun was still delicate.

 

“Chrysanthemums are blooming,” she said, changing the subject. “Autumn is coming…”

He came up to her and looked at the golden flowers.

 

“It’s getting colder,” he said, looking at her. The girl looked thoughtful. She clenched her hands on a basket of herbs. It was now that he noticed that she had it with her.

 

“I have to go,” she said sadly, “I can come back later today …

 

Boruto nodded as a sign that he understood.

 

"See you later,” he replied, watching as he headed towards the palace.

 

……………………………………………

 

It was not more than two weeks, as once upon awakening, to his surprise he saw his wife’s back. Normally Sarada got up much earlier than he did. For a moment he wondered whether to touch her hair, which, without any hairpin, spilled all over their sheets, covering her entire pillow and also started attacking his. However, he thought that he should not risk waking her up. If she slept that long it means she must have been tired. Getting up as quiet as possible, he went to the wardrobe, and then to the audience with his father. At the door, he noticed  that something was wrong. His mother also was in the chamber, holding Himawari on her lap. Everyone was wearing a black, mourning outfit. His parents looked depressed, only his sister, probably not understanding what was happening, was playing with her fox. Concerned, he entered the room and bowed. Moments later he was in the arms of Hinata.

 

“How is Sarada doing?” She asked him.

He felt panic rising in him, but even though the matter seemed obvious, his brain couldn’t connect all the dots.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Sakura,” his dad replied, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I mean Sarada’s mother died last night.”

 

For a moment he was shocked, and then he immediately run out of the chamber back to the bedroom. He found black-haired girl exactly in the same position she was when he left the room, but she was awake. She lay on her side blankly looking at the opposite wall. He slowly approached her and crouched beside him.

 

“Sarada …” he started but the girl wasn’t reacting “I’m sorry …”

 

She looked at him for a moment, with gaze filled with pain, and then turned away from him. Again, looking at her back, he felt even worse.

 

“I know you feel bad, but … This is not the end of the world …” he replied, grasping the opposite of what he was intended.

 

“You know how I feel? “ Her voice was silent but firm “ You don’t know a shit about me … You have no idea what I’m going through!”

She continued, and with each word she spoke louder and louder.

“I lost the only family I had, I lost my home, I don’t have anyone to live for, so it could be the end!”

 

Moments later he heard her sob. He didn’t know what to do. To calm her down, he sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, but the girl quickly turned his palm away, turning back to face him.

 

“What now !?”

 

He looked at her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her face and eyes were swollen from crying, she also had bags under her eyes, most likely caused by not sleeping at night. Her hair was in total disarray, and her body was shaking under the influence of emotions tormenting her. She looked completely different than the quiet and composed, almost looking like a porcelain sculpture  woman he saw on their wedding day. He felt strange, because just as terrifying this view was it was also extremely beautiful and painful. Then he realized that he couldn’t do anything to take this suffering from her. He, the heir to the throne, the person who has everything, was completely powerless...

 

“You are not alone,” he said much quieter. “You still have your people in Naka … My parents care for you, and Himawari … She adores you and loves you like an older sister …”

He took her hand uncertainly and gently and, to his surprise, did not pull her away.

“You also have me … I know I’m not a ideal husband  … Actually, I have no idea how to build a real relationship. As a friend I am any better at this moment, but … I promise I will not leave you. If you only let me be by your side, you won’t be alone … “

 

He had the impression that what he said didn’t make any sense and that he probably made everything even worse when he felt a certain weight on his chest. Sarada leaned forward, laying her head against his shoulder. He instinctively embraced her in the waist, pulling her close to him. Her body became limp, occasionally she trembled. It took a while before she was so exhausted that she fell asleep. Boruto was sitting still, only gently stroking her back. It was hard to determine what he felt. He had vague childhood memories of Aunt Sakura, no doubt he was sorry about her death. He was worried about Sarada, he could not imagine what she could feel now. If he lost his parents …

All he knew was that he was confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo… there is another part… Finally! Although I am not exacly satisfied with the last part. And I know… I killed Sasuke and Sakura. I feel terrible too, but they will appear in flashbacks ( you know It is Naruto fanfic after all), and they are happy together now trust me…
> 
> One more thing about the title chrysanthemums are the flowers which are very popular to use to make cemetery bouquets in my country. They are so popular at cemeteries that traditionally it is consider to be bad luck If you give someone alive chrysanthemums bouquet.


	4. Candle

For another week she felt as if she were wandering in the fog. No words will can describe how grateful she was to the Emperor and his wife for organizing her mother’s funeral. She would not be able to arrange it herself. For a long time getting up from bed was a problem for her. The simplest activities of everyday life have become hard. In fact, the only thing that allowed her to survive until that day was her husband. Despite everything, Boruto tried to comfort her, help her or at least be with her all this time. Although he was sometimes unbearable or sloppy, his optimism helped her after all. Even now, when she was standing in the temple square listening to the priest’s words, he was standing next to her gently and discreetly holding her hand. She looked at the hearth holding eternal fire in honour of the goddess Amateratsu. The final stage of the rite came when the priest gave her torch. Releasing her husband’s hand she came to light her from the holy fire to then approach the pile on which lay her mother’s body wrapped in white cloth and covered with a navy blue tapestry with the symbol of the Uchiha clan. She stood still for a moment before she finally lit the wood. The fire spread quickly to form a high flame. Despite the pain she felt, she couldn’t cry anymore. The last week devoted to mourning left only a void in her. She probably would have stood so thoughtlessly longer if the smoke hadn’t caused her a choking cough.

She returned to the place next to Boruto. Moments later people began to approach her to express their condolences. And if in every other situation she would enjoy seeing the inhabitants of her native village now … At least she tried to be nice. Despite the fact that the proper funeral ceremony was over, the next hours passed before her mother’s ashes were collected and laid to the tomb in which her father was buried. Most of those gathered have long since parted. The emperor and empress also set out on their way back to Konoha before nightfall.

 

“It is too late to come back home” she heard Boruto’s voice “You won’t mind if we stay here in Naka?”

 

She didn’t answer, just nodded, still standing in front of her parents’ grave. Her husband stood patiently beside her until the darkness reigned.

“We should go …” he started, but again he did not get the answer ”Sarada …”

 

Moments later she felt a tug. She looked shocked at the blonde who was pulling her towards the house. At first she wanted to protest, but she realized how cold and tired she was. When they arrived at the property, they were greeted by Shizune, who is currently in charge of maintaining health resort. With her were a few people she did not know. Black-haired was the first and actually the only person she really talked to when she arrived in her hometown. The people who accompanied her turned out to be the servants who took care of the house from the moment it became the property of the prince of the land of fire. They led them to the main bedroom, but she wasn’t able to cross the threshold of her parents’ room.

Boruto looked at her in surprise, but after a certain thought process, apparently it came to him who this bedroom belonged to, because he asked one of the maids whether they have prepared another room.

 

“There is a room but much smaller and with a smaller bed,” said a middle-aged woman, surprised at his words.

 

“It is okey,” Sarada answered her, heading left along the corridor before the maid had the opportunity to show them the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She spent the whole morning chasing a black kitty. A few weeks ago, the cat living in their attic get birth to 5 kitten. Sarada was very excited because the kittens were small and downy. However, out of all siblings, she chose black one as her friend. Unfortunately, the animal clearly did not share her interest, but unimpressed by a few scratches, she continued to case after him. Suddenly she heard a sound of horse hooves. A squad of twenty warriors roamed the forests bordering the garden. Men dressed in black and red armour and armed, they slowed down and walked through the gate of the estate. However, for a girl less than five years old, they were a terrifying sight, reminiscent of drawings of evil demons from books. Frightened, she ran home in search of her mother to find her talking to one of the warriors to even greater terror. In the first impulse she rushed to save her, but a little too late she realized that she could not do much with her bare hands. When she was between adults, she froze and just a moment later clung to her mother’s leg. Attention of them focused on her.

 

“Sarada, what happened?” Her mother asked, stroking her head.

The black-eyed man stared at her with an unspecified expression.

The girl squeaked and hid under a hanging layer of Sakura’s kimono.

“You don’t recognize papa?”

 

The surprised black-haired girl looked once more at the warrior who took off his helmet. He did remind his dad a little, but she wasn’t convinced. Finally, demons are known for cheating people …

 

“Papa, wears a gray yukata and wash himself!” She replied, hugging the fabric even more.

 

Sakura sighed, surprised by her daughter’s rudeness. The truth after returning from a few weeks of fighting Sasuke did not look good.

“Sarada, you can’t …” she began crouching to be at the height of the child.

 

“I will …” said the black-haired man, pointing towards the bathroom and without waiting for the reaction of his wife, he went to that side. The pink-haired girl looked at the girl again.

 

“It’s not polite to say things like that …” she continued, to which the younger only stamped her foot.

 

“The evil demon is impersonating Dad!” She replied embracing her mother’s neck. Startled, the green-eyed woman laughed.

 

“Tch,” she said, younger.

 

“Why have such an idea?”

 

“It was in the book!”

 

“Sarada we have already talked about this fairy tales are not real …” Black-haired snuggled into her again. Then she heard the sound of the door opening, and look curiously over the shoulder at the man returning. The girl turned uncertainly and took two steps towards him, to run a moment later.

 

“Papa!” She shouted, reaching out for him.

 

“Hn” Sasuke replied taking the daughter on his hands.

 

“Where have you been away so much?” She asked sulking.

 

“I was defending the northern border,” he replied, gently stroking her head.

 

“Do you think it’s over?” Asked the green-eyed.

 

“I hope so … We managed to push off the Otsutsukis army, they retreated to the sea. However, we do not know if they will return, nor do we know where their kingdom lies. Nobody wants to go to the north sea …

Sakura came closer, embracing her husband and daughter.

 

“Naruto plans to build a wall at the border, by which time patrols will have to be carried out …”

 

Sarada looked thoughtfully at her parents, trying to understand the meaning of their words. However, despite the vocabulary rich for her age, she was not able to understand what her parents were talking about.

Her parents stood looking at each other, leading a silent form of dialogue which she was even more unable to figure out.

 

“Tadaima,” Shogun replied after a long pause.

 

“Okaeri,” his wife greeted him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sun rays woke her. She felt … rested and calm, which surprised her. She remembered her dream, it really was one of earliest memories that she has. Even though it caused her longing, she was also convinced that her parents were together now. And even if he can’t see them, they will always be with her in some way. Then she heard a strange sound, as if someone was tugging at the material. She turned towards the sound to see Boruto dressed, actually tangled in his kimono. She stared at him in shock for a moment before he noticed she was awake.

“Uh … The servants didn’t come to dress me,” he replied, blushing.

However, his explanation did not help her understand the situation. She get up from the bed and walked over to him.

 

“They don’t enter private rooms … In fact, most of them are nurses working in the clinic, sometimes they help to keep the property clean” she replied looking at him “ Have you never dressed by yourself?”

 

“Er … Uh …” replied the boy. She couldn’t help laughing. The situation was absurd. She examined it again. Thanks Kami, at least his pants were properly dressed. She took off two layers covering his back and helped him to put them on correctly, but for a moment her mind stopped working. His chest was distracting. Despite his disputable sword skills, it was clear that he was training a lot. She felt a strange warmth on her face. In addition, his skin was silky smooth, what are they bathing him in?  In milk ?! She knew she shouldn’t be staring. She quickly start to tying his Obi. Her brain couldn’t tear herself away from how close they were. It didn’t help that she could feel his eyes on her.

 

“I like your laugh,” he said, and she felt her heart skip a tone. She quickly finished tying his belt.

 

“I-I like the color of your eyes,” she said thoughtlessly, feeling the heat on her cheeks. Kami, it was so embarrassing.

 

“H-Hem?”

 

“Y-you know they are very blue…" seriously? What she was thinking. To her surprise, the boy smiled gently.

 

“Thank you,” he said, looking into her eyes. “What are your plans for today?”

She thought about the answer for a moment.

 

“I want to go to the cemetery,” she decided, correcting her Yukata.

 

“Um … I don’t think my outfit is suitable for …”

 

“I want to go alone,” she interrupted. The blond clearly saddened, she felt stupid “Um … But after breakfast I can show you around the village … I mean if you want …”

A gentle smile returned to his face.

 

“I do”

………………………………………………

She was kneeling on the ground next to a large marble slab. She lit a small candle and, placing it in a small clay pot, looked at the marble names of her parents.

 

“Hi Papa…” she started ”Um … I haven’t been here for a long time … You know, I got married and all … Anyway, mom probably told you” she felt strange talking to the empty space on the other hand she felt sure that her parents are listening to her … Somehow …”He … My husband is the son of the emperor … I know you probably wouldn’t be delighted with it, but it’s not bad. I like him … I mean, at first I thought he was a stupid idiot, but he is also kind. Maybe someday, we will … I mean… Don’t worry about me.”

For a while she sat motionless watching the candle flame dance with the wind. It wasn’t long before she felt her eyes tearing.

 

“I miss you,” she whispered, “I miss you so much, but I hope you are happy there, that you are together …”

……………………………………………….

When she returned to the estate her husband was eating breakfast. She came over and took a seat next to him, applying a small portion of rice and fish. They ate in silence for a while.

 

“Um … So what can we visit here?” The blond asked, putting down the empty bowl. She thought about the answer for a moment.

 

“The main part of the complex is the clinic and temple …. In addition, there is a forest and a cemetery … Not much is left of the old buildings of Naka … The majority of residents are medical staff …”

 

“So I should visit the clinic?” He asked. She answered nodding. The trip took much longer than expected. She thought that seeing so many sick people as well as greenhouses, laboratories and treatment rooms would not be too interesting for the future emperor. However, she was surprised how easily the blond made contact with patients. It embarrassed her enough, she wondered if their marriage problems weren’t only her fault. However, relationships with other people, especially strangers, were never her strong point. When they returned to her old bedroom it was already dark. Boruto went to the bathroom while she changed into her night Yukata. She combed her hair and made it into a loose ponytail. When the blond came back to the room she was already in bed.

 

“Good night,” he muttered quietly, lying on the other side of the bed and putting out the only candle in the room. She answered him quietly “Hn”. She wasn’t sure exactly how much she lay, but the thoughts galloping in her head kept her awake. Even if she was able to function normally during the day, the night was still the worst. She felt despair, sadness and longing growing within her. She turned over, positioning her back to her husband. She hoped that the boy was already asleep. It wasn’t long before she began to cry. She covered her mouth to muffle the sounds she made. She should be stronger … How should she take care of Naka’s future if she can’t stop self-pitying? She tried to calm down, but it can’t. She almost screamed when she felt a touch on her back. Boruto embraced her gently grabbing her hand. To her surprise she felt better … Less lonely. She slowly entwined her fingers with his and lightly relaxed leaning against his torso. However, she still felt too embarrassed to look at him. She was afraid to show weakness, and her current position gave her at least the illusions of security.

 

“It is okay to …” heard the blue-eyed voice- You don’t always have to …

He did not finish, however, his words were the answer to her thoughts, probably if she was not so tired this fact would frighten her even more. But now she felt her sleepiness slowly increase.

 

“ If you only need help … You can always count on me, I won’t leave you …”

 

The last words she could barely hear, make her feel a strange sense of peace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about writing a prequel to this story… It would be a lot of shorter than this I was thinking about 3 part story about Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Idk, would you like to read something like this?


	5. Remedy

The first thing he saw after opening his eyes was black lines. It took him a little while to realize that it was someone’s hairs. However, he was still too sleepy to do anything about it. He felt comfortable lying on the bed and embracing the sleeping figure by his side. He closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep. Moments later he open  eyes realizing in what position he is. Sarada was cuddled into his torso with her head resting on his left arm. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was calm, even though her cheeks were still slightly swollen after yesterday's crying.

For a moment he admired her. She looked charming and beautiful, but it didn't change the fact that they were far too close. Suddenly he felt warm, but tangling out of the sheets wasn’t a simple task, in addition, the girl's hair was practically everywhere, getting up without pulling one was impossible... He tried to move away from her, but she snuggled into him even more, letting out a soft sigh. Cute. But definitely not decently given their current relationship. He made another attempt to evacuate  from the bed, but the next time he looked toward her, he saw her onyx-black eyes wide open. She looked at him confused, when she realized what had happened, she let out a squeal and tried to move away from him. However, some of her hair was under his back, which caused her to fall again on his torso.

"Uh ..." he heard her soft whine.

“Uuh ... I think we need be more careful ... I mean ...” he said while she covered her face with her hands.

“R-right ...” she replied, slowly moving away from him as far as her hair length allowed. Boruto got up slowly from the bed, untangling all her hairs that got in part of his night clothes.

"I'll go and check on breakfast," she said and leaved the room in hurry. The blond only sighed.

Things got awkward again.

......................................................

They ate breakfast in silence, which was interrupted by black-haired girl.

“Um ... I thought ... Maybe you would like to go on a horse trip. You said you liked riding ...”

For a moment he looked at her curiously, but the girl stubbornly stared at her own bowl of rice.

" Is there a stable here?" He asked, finishing his own food.

“Not very big, nothing like this in the palace ...”

"It’s fine ..." he replied smiling slightly.

...........................................................

The stable indeed wasn’t a big building, in fact at first he thought it was a warehouse. The stables in the imperial palace housed over fifty pure-bred horses, this have place for four ... And now there were three. Two warmbloods and one workhorse, that was all he have seen, because as soon as he entered the stable, the stallion get crazy and almost broke the door of his cubicle. He was standing outside the door waiting for his wife. Sarada arrived shortly after, wearing light pink pants and a red kimono reaching up to her thighs, girded with white obi.

"Everything is fine?" She asked, approaching him.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you," he said, looking as the girl opens the door of the stable. His gaze fell on her back she had Uchiha crest on it. All the clothes she wore at the palace were either decorated with the Uzumaki sign or without any symbols. He felt weird. He knew that his advisers would probably find this unacceptable. On the other hand, he felt that the fan looked right at her, especially when they were in the land that had belonged to her family for centuries.

"I will lend you my mare, okay?" his thoughts interrupted her voice. Black-haired girl was already in the cubicle of the grulla horse combing his fur. Next to them stallion went crazy again.

“I doubt that Sharingan let you saddle him...”

He  nodded, slowly heading next to his wife. Still, he couldn't look away from the tall black horse on the other side of wooden wall.

“Sharingan? Like this breed? He asked, stroking the gray mare gently.

“Yes, he belonged to my papa ... This is the last horse that remained from breeding after ... After the fall of the Uchiha clan. Papa didn't see the point of giving him another name “ she said, giving him a bridle “Her name is Chidori, she shouldn't be making problems.”

It didn't take long for them to prepare for the ride, though he was quite reluctant after Sarada announced that she would take this black devil from behind the wall. However, to his surprise the horse obeyed her completely. It did not change the fact that the horse was twice her size, he has powerful construction, and its black fur in the rays of the sun seemed to have a red glow, giving the animal the appearance of a demon. Looking at him, he began to understand why these horses were once the pride of the Uchiha clan, they were perfect for fighting with both their build and appearance, which aroused fear in opponents. Chidorii was a much smaller  horse, but she was faster than Sharnigan. After fifteen minutes of gallop they slowed down as the road began to lead upwards. It was not overly steep and structurally adapted for horse riding, but it was covered with grass and moss, as if it had not been used for years. At the top of the hill were only the ruins of the temple, but from this place they could see the panorama of the whole Naka. The town was not large, but the meadows, forest and wide river surrounding it from the west gave it a fairy-tale like charm. Sarada get off horse and led him to a small trough at side of the temple. Boruto did the same, but he looked with a distrust at the pump from which she drew water.

"It is fresh," she told him, "it used to be the main mouth of the water. This temple used to be the centre of Naka ... "

For some reason, it didn't comfort him at all. He knew the history of his country, at least some part. However, probably everyone knew about what happened here thirty years ago. One night, the Consul's army leveled Naka at one night, killed all the members of the Uchiha clan who were in the village at that time.

The irony of fate was that on the graves of so many people, was built a health resort.  

...........................................................

It was probably midnight and he was still awake and looking at the ceiling. Sarada was lying on her back on the other side of the bed, sleeping completely peacefully for the first time in three weeks. Unfortunately, her rest was interrupted when a group of nurses burst into their room. At first he was mad at them. But before he could say anything, the black-haired girl was already awake, she covered herself with a blanket and ran somewhere. The only thing that he managed to do is to catch one of the arrivals and order explanations.

"The man was find the river, he is in a critical condition," she replied briefly and ran towards the clinic. After putting on his coat ,he followed them too.

There was chaos here, mainly caused by other patients who gathered in the main hall to watch the performance. Two women and Sarada sat over the body of a boy his age, maybe younger.

"Where is Shizune?" He heard his wife's voice.

"She left to buy herbs from  Oto, she has not returned yet," replied one of the nurses.

“Other doctors?”

“ We sent for them, however, it will take some time before they get here ...”

"Are you sure he was conscious when you find him?" Black-haired girl leaned over the boy and looked at his chest. Bare chest. For some reason, the boy was only covered by sheet. Boruto didn’t like it, but not like what he saw moments later, when his wife tilted the head of the stranger and without any resistance touched her lips to his, and started pressing his torso with her hands.

“He loses pulse and breath, in addition, he undoubtedly has hypothermia, where are these heated stones?”

The nurses, ran for something again and Sarada kissed the patient again and continued this thing ... He had no idea what to think about it, some of him felt jealous of seeing what was happening, another more rational told him that it must have some therapeutic use. But most of his mind was too shocked to do anything.

At some point, water flowed from the boy's mouth. The nurses quickly turned him to lay on his side. His breathing returned, however, he was still unconscious.

Seeing this Sarada wrote something on small paper and give it to one of the women present in the room dressed different from the rest of the nurses.

"Prepare this solution, you will have to give it to him twice a day when he wakes up," she explained, but after a while she took the card back again, changing something on it ”Um ... Now it should be good ...”

The woman looked at her in surprise, but ran to do what he said.

At that moment, a black-haired woman get into the room, and immediately began to examine the patient. Sarada breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her.

“Shizune?” She asked quietly.

"It doesn't look bad," the healer replied, "I have done a good job ... I'll take care of the rest."

His wife stayed in place for a while. When she finally stood up, it was obvious that she could barely stand. Instinctively, he ran up to her and, embracing her in the waist, helped stabilize her movements. They left the room in slow steps.

"It was horrible" she replied, when they get to the corridor. "I've never healed anyone myself before ... To tell the truth, I never was good at it, especially herbal medicine."

Despite her words, the blue-eyed man looked at her with admiration, he witnessed how she saved someone's life. Although he felt the way she shaking with nervousness and fatigue now. Slowly step by step they reached the exit from the clinic, but the black-haired girl suddenly stopped at the basket standing just by the door and grabbed the clothes from it. Looking at the robe she was holding, he couldn't understand what she was doing. It was very dirty with mud, probably originally white material sewn in an unusual for Fire country pattern. However, on the back of the clothes was an embroidered clan symbol which he found familiar. The moon and the sun. He looked at Sarada. She was terrified. Then he remembered. It was Otsutsuki clan sign. That means the boy who was in their home came from  the  Moon country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this week episode of Boruto will be about Sarada learning medical ninjutsu and believe or not It had been my headcanon that she would struggle with learning it even if she has great chakra control XD
> 
> What else... I hope my description of CPR isn’t confusing I wanted to show how it would like to look like from the perspective of person who have no idea what is happening. Also please forget the fact that CPR didn’t exist in this form at this time...   
> Also I curious if anyone have idea who our mysterious stranger will be?
> 
> Happy Easter! I hope all of you are save and healthy.

**Author's Note:**

> So…. Uh…. I hope I translate it a little bit better than google tlanslator… or at least not worse than it…
> 
> These fic was inspired by great fanfic Sunrise written by Amraklove


End file.
